


rokok

by akashisexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual
Summary: Alis Mayuzumi terangkat. Satu tangannya kembali menulis di atas kertas. Puntung rokok yang tengah dihisap tak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara, jadi ia hanya diam sampai Akashi melanjutkan, “atau kau mau aku yang menciummu?”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 8





	rokok

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**rokok © akashisexual**

_A Mayuzumi Chihiro x Akashi Seijuurou's fanfiction._

_._

_._

Akashi terbangun ketika dinginnya angin malam mengganggu tidurnya.

Iris-iris merahnya menyipit, memicing pada tirai kelabu yang rupanya tak ditutup sempurna; sempat melupakan pendingin ruangan yang rupanya telah dimatikan karena ada setetes peluh yang jatuh di tangannya kala ia menyeka dahi.

"Chihiro?" Ia memanggil, merujuk pada sosok lain yang nihil eksistensinya saat ia membuka mata.

Jam dinding dilirik. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dan langit masih gelap. Seharusnya Mayuzumi masih berbaring di sisinya, bergelung di bawah selimut sambil berbagi pelukan hangat tadi—tadi.

Jadi Akashi menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu berguling ke sisi ranjang untuk menggeliat; meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Satu kakinya menjejak lantai, sekaligus beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya semula, lalu melangkah menuju pintu untuk mencari keberadaan Mayuzumi yang kini entah berada di mana.

Pertanyaan Akashi terjawab ketika langkahnya berbelok menuju ruang tamu. Mayuzumi benar ada di sana, duduk di depan _kotatsu_ dengan buku-buku yang berserakan memenuhi meja. Surai kelabunya tampak acak-acakan, pertanda bahwa Mayuzumi belum lama bangun dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk melakukan entah apa itu—yang sebenarnya tak begitu ingin Akashi ketahui.

"Sedang apa?"

Tahu-tahu Mayuzumi dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan Akashi yang melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Pulpen hitam mendadak lepas dari genggaman. Akashi tak jauh berbeda dari hantu yang tengah menakut-nakuti sang korban.

"Tugas," jawabnya singkat, berhasil mengontrol diri untuk tak mengumpat atau malah berteriak dengan tidak elit, "dikumpul nanti pagi. Kenapa bangun?"

"Dingin," Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya, mengernyit ketika aroma sesuatu yang tak asing terendus oleh penciumannya. Kepala merahnya menoleh, mencari dari mana aroma itu berasal—hanya untuk menautkan alis ketika mendapati sebatang rokok terselip di antara jemari Mayuzumi, "kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa merokok?" Mayuzumi melirik, ada kilatan tak suka dari iris-iris merah Akashi ketika menatap rokok itu di tangannya, "kan sudah kubilang jangan pernah sekalipun merokok. Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarku?"

"Oh," Mayuzumi bergumam pelan. Puntung rokok itu diketukkan di pinggir asbak, menggugurkan abu-abu kecil yang membuat Akashi kembali mengernyit, "mulutku asam, sekalian menghindari kantuk sampai pagi. Tidur lagi sana."

Akashi menggeleng. Lengannya yang melingkari Mayuzumi dipererat hingga nyaris seperti mencekik. Mayuzumi sukses batuk-batuk, menarik lengan Akashi untuk melepaskan pelukannya atau ia akan mati kehabisan napas.

Ratu drama.

"Seijuurou, lepas. Kau mau aku mati?"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan," tandas Akashi. Nadanya galak. Postur tubuhnya ditegakkan hingga lebih tinggi dari bahu Mayuzumi, mengintip isi cangkir yang luput dari perhatiannya ketika sampai di sana, "kopi? Kau merokok sambil minum kopi? Kau ini sungguhan ingin mati muda, ya?"

"Sei," Mayuzumi memutar matanya, malas. Sebagai gantinya, sisi wajah Akashi ia raih dengan jemari. Mencubit keras pipi pemuda bersurai merah itu hingga menimbulkan erangan tak suka dari yang bersangkutan, "aku harus begadang kalau tak ingin kehilangan nilai."

"Alasan. Kau bisa membangunkanku."

"Tidurmu nyenyak, lagipula aku tak sengaja terbangun tadi."

"Bohong, kau pasti mengatur alarm untuk—" perkataan Akashi terputus ketika telunjuk Mayuzumi menempel di bibirnya. Iris-iris kelabu itu menatapnya datar, puntung rokok yang masih menyala disodorkan menuju belah bibir, mengapitnya di antara geligi untuk kemudian dihisap perlahan.

"Jangan berisik." Akashi mengerang lagi, kali ini lebih keras; diikuti pukulan telak yang mendarat di dada Mayuzumi saat asap itu dihembuskan tepat di wajahnya. Kurang ajar. "Sialan, Chihiro! Apa-apaan kau ini—"

"Kubilang jangan berisik," pandangan Mayuzumi masih datar, namun terlihat lebih mengintimidasi. Memperingati Akashi yang menjauhkan wajah sembari berdecak kesal, "dan jangan mengumpat seperti tadi. Atau kau mau kucium?"

"Bedebah. Berani melakukannya, semua tugasmu kubuang nanti pagi."

"Seijuurou," Mayuzumi memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih tegas dari yang tadi, "kau bisa menemaniku di sini atau kembali ke kamar untuk tidur, tapi jangan, berisik."

"Kau yang berisik, sialan," Akashi mengumpat lagi, pura-pura tak melihat netra Mayuzumi yang melebar seolah memperingatinya. Wajahnya dimundurkan lagi ketika puntung rokok itu kembali terapit di sela bibir Mayuzumi, menghindari hembusan asap yang bisa salah sasaran mengenai wajahnya, "hei, Chihiro."

Panggilan itu dibalas gumamam, namun Akashi tahu kalau Mayuzumi menunggu kelanjutannya, "kau tak jadi menciumku?"

Alis Mayuzumi terangkat. Satu tangannya kembali menulis di atas kertas. Puntung rokok yang tengah dihisap tak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara, jadi ia hanya diam sampai Akashi mengubah posisi menjadi bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Posturnya diubah menjadi lebih tinggi hingga dapat meraih telinga Mayuzumi dengan bibirnya yang berbisik jahil.

"Atau kau mau aku yang menciummu?"

"Hei—" Mayuzumi terlambat merespons ketika Akashi menarik puntung rokok itu dari sela bibirnya. Hampir saja ia mengumpat ketika sepasang benda kenyal menggantikan posisi rokok itu di sana, dan iris-iris merah Akashi berkilat saat mata mereka bertemu.

Oh. _Oh_!

Akashi menarik diri, tersenyum puas ketika mendapati raut terkejut Mayuzumi, lalu mengarahkan rokok yang tengah ia apit di sela jemari menuju bibirnya sendiri. Bisa ia lihat netra Mayuzumi kembali melebar saat menatapnya, terlebih ketika puntung rokok itu terselip di sela bibir Akashi, diikuti asap pekat yang terhembus menuju paras pemuda bersurai abu tersebut.

"Bernapas, Chihiro. Kau ini seperti anak TK saja," Akashi meledek, nadanya mencemooh. Puntung rokok itu ia selipkan di sela bibir Mayuzumi yang sedikit terbuka. Kekehan pelan terdengar, tepat ketika ia menarik diri, dan geraman rendah Mayuzumi menyusul setelahnya, "aku ambil bantal dulu, lalu kutemani kau di sini."

"Sialan, Seijuurou!" kali ini giliran Mayuzumi yang mengumpat. Pandangannya tajam menuju Akashi yang tertawa kencang saat berjalan menjauhinya, "kembali ke sini, lalu kuhajar kau sampai pagi!"

"Tentu, lakukan saja. Tapi jangan sampai lupakan tugas-tugasmu itu ya, Chi-hi-ro- _san_."

Mayuzumi tak menjawab. Puntung rokok dikeluarkannya dari sela bibir. Napasnya memburu, tangannya bergerak menuju dada untuk memberikan usapan menenangkan di sana. Sial. Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar sialan!

**— f i n.**


End file.
